El contradictorio Kija
by Raxe
Summary: Para nuestro dragón blanco: Una colección de drabbles basados en él. 8: Él sólo quiere no tener que inclinar la cabeza para hablar con los demás.[Esta colección participa en la actividad "Extremos opuestos" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos ]
1. Bichos

**Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 _La historia participa en la actividad de Extremos opuestos del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos._

 _4\. Fuego-Agua (Propuesto por Fatyas)_

 _Palabras: 100._

* * *

 **Bichos**

Kija, con la pasión del fuego ardiendo en sus venas, odia y aborrece con todas las fuerzas de su corazón aquellos seres viscosos y larguiruchos, con mil o ninguna pata, que se arrastran y habitan bajo la tierra. Le resultan asquerosos. No puede con ellos.

Por eso, le cae como un balde de agua fría el flamante apodo que Hak le da: Serpiente Albina.

Enterarse de que dormirán a la intemperie, a merced de las sucias criaturas, es como estrellarse con un auténtico tempano de hielo.

Durante los primeros días de viaje sólo puede preguntarse: ¿Cómo rayos dormiré esta noche?

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Kija!**


	2. Diversión

**Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 _La historia participa en la actividad de Extremos opuestos del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos._

 _Extrovertido - Introvertido propuesto por loveangel7_

 _Palabras: 155._

* * *

 **Diversión**

Kija es tan extrovertido como introvertido, pero el pobre hombre no lo sabe.

Es curioso que en todo lo que involucre a los dragones e Hiryuu sea el que defiende con más fervor sus ideas, propósitos y principios, pero que cuando comienza a recibir más interés en sus opiniones sobre temas más personales, comience a sonrojarse y a avergonzarse, como si de una colegiala se tratara.

Es precisamente esa la faceta que al siempre bello Jae-ha le gusta provocar en él.

―Entonces, Kija-kun ¿te gusta esa chica, verdad? Es linda.

Kija, con un sonrojo ganador de la medalla de oro en la competencia al tomate con más color, Puso el grito (o balbuceo) en el cielo y comenzó a intentar justificar el porqué de su atención a la chica en cuestión.

―Vamos Kija, no tengas vergüenza, estamos en confianza. Cuéntale todo a tu amigo Jae-ha. Él te ayudará.

Jae-ha se va a divertir mucho hoy.

* * *

 **Si Jae-ha sigue así nos quedaremos sin Kija señoreas y señoras.**


	3. Dualidad

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 _La historia participa en la actividad de Extremos opuestos del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos._

 _47\. Razón - Locura (propuesto por_ mutemuia)

 _Palabras: 100._

* * *

 **Dualidad**

Kija es una persona que piensa bastante. Evalúa los pros y contras de su proceder, luego actúa. La gente lo define como alguien sensato y capaz. Luminoso por naturaleza, transmite sencilla pureza en su mirada.

Pero, cuando se entera de lo que le ha sucedido a Yona, cuando ve su sangre, siente su dolor... entonces Kija ya no es estable, no cavila ni evalúa. No hay brillo en su mirada, sólo una oscura decisión; abrasador terror a quien lo mire.

Si se trata de ella, Kija... Kija es sólo un torbellino de locura y muerte del que nadie puede escapar.

* * *

 **Llegó la oscuridad a esta colección (?).**


	4. Nieve, verano y culpa

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 _La historia participa en la actividad de Extremos opuestos del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos._

 _56\. Verano – Invierno (propuesto por_ fatyas)

 _Palabras: 100._

* * *

 **Nieve, verano y culpa**

Kija parece invierno, nieve, nubes. Su presencia evoca una tarde de paz, sin nada que hacer más que observar los copos caer irremediablemente al suelo y olvidar su existencia.

Kija insta la reflexión, la seguridad.

Pero, a Yona, él le parece más una brisa de verano: efímera, refrescante. Algo que es anhelado, pero que se pierde en un parpadeo.

Le asusta. Que a pesar de tenerlo a su lado, él parezca siempre ir más allá. Pensar que puede ser consumido por su convicción, sus promesas, que pueda morir por ella y sus compañeros. Y que sea su culpa, por buscarle.

* * *

 **Sinceramente, al inicio me parecía que Kija iba a morir sin ninguna razón real, además de la sangre de dragón y eso. Ahora de verdad espero que no muera nadie.**


	5. Decidir es relativo

**Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 _La historia participa en la actividad de Extremos opuestos del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos._

44\. Suave – Rugoso (propuesto por fatyas)

 _Palabras: 100._

* * *

 **Decidir es relativo**

La piel de Kija es suave. Tiene la oportunidad de comprobarlo cuando se alejan de Kouka y Kija cae enfermo. No es que a Yoon le sorprenda demasiado, él lo había asumido hace ya bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, le resulta curiosa la comparación entre su piel y las rugosas escamas de su brazo.

Kija lleva ambas caras de la moneda en su cuerpo, ídem en su personalidad protectora y arriesgada. Tal como en su existencia, que es para Yoon tanto una bendición como una maldición. Igual que su vida, que ha sido decidida por él y al mismo tiempo no.


	6. Puertas

**Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 _La historia participa en la actividad de Extremos opuestos del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos._

 _20\. Cielo-Infierno (propuesto por Narutinachan)_

 _Palabras: 155_

* * *

 **Puertas**

Los ojos de Kija son capaces de llevarle al cielo y al infierno.

Al cielo, porque purifican; toman los pedazos de su ser y los unen, los templan. Encuentran el lugar que cada pieza debe tener. No necesariamente el que tenían al inicio.

Infierno, porque son una ventana. No al alma de Kija, sino a la suya. Ve sus errores, pensamientos (le atormentan en azul intenso); y le perturban hasta lo más profundo, porque no comprende, pero sí lo hace.

Puede ser divertido, saber que ambas palabras encajan juntas. Más hilarante aún que esa oración lleve Kija tatuado. Pero resulta más gracioso, mas extraño, que Jae-ha no pueda desviar la mirada de sus zafiros (o no, no es que no pueda. No quiere, ni intenta), porque se conoce a través de ellos, a pesar de no saber nada del portador.

Si Jae-ha debiera definir los ojos de Kija... Sólo podría pensar en una palabra: Hermosos.


	7. Los fantasmas son pasado

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 _La historia participa en la actividad de Extremos opuestos del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos._

 _23\. Piedad-Crueldad (propuesto por Narutinachan)_

 _Palabras: 250._

* * *

 **Los fantasmas son pasado**

El tiempo discurre sin piedad; pero no lo nota hasta que se detiene a examinar detenidamente su garra, otrora portadora de impolutas escamas blancas, brillantes bajo cualquier luz.

Siguen siendo cinco zarpas mortíferas unidas a su brazo, objeto de fascinación y pesadilla de los enemigos a los que atravesó cruelmente más de una vez en incontables luchas. Continúa siendo regalo de dioses, codiciado por los incautos que no conocen la sentencia que su posesión pone a sus vidas

Antaño Kija la portó con orgullo por los caminos de su aldea, luego toda Kouka y más allá de las fronteras. Ahora que los años le han arrollado, todas las veces en las que arrancó vidas casi con una mueca de arrogancia y satisfacción pesan en sus hombros, a pesar de siempre repetirse que fue y es por una buena causa. Piensa en todas las personas que estuvieron en el lugar equivocado; aquellas que él juzgó como enemigos sin vacilar (y sabe que muchas no hacían más que trabajar para llevar pan a casa).

Y le duele. No puede hacer nada por detenerlo, porque se siente culpable por no sentirse culpable. Lo único que sabe es que hay sangre en su garra, en su ropa, en su rostro, y que los remordimientos lo carcomen, hasta no quedar más que él buscando paz en los momentos vacíos producto de intentar dormir siendo atormentado por la mirada de quienes asesinó, y encontrándola en las sonrisas que le recuerdan que todo no fue en vano.

* * *

 **Actualizado. De 200 a 250 palabras. No se modificó el concepto general del texto.**


	8. Estrella

**Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfiction son propiedad de su autor original. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 _La historia participa en la actividad de Extremos opuestos del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos._

79\. Aldea - Ciudad (propuesto por mutemuia)

 _Palabras: 155._

* * *

 **Estrella**

En su aldea Kija era el sol. Los ojos le seguían por todos lados, a él (a su garra). Todos eran estrellas que parecían brillar con más intensidad cuando él les dirigía la palabra. No le gustaba. Él quería ser un igual, jugar con los demás sin que ellos le permitieran ganar.

Pero no se quejó. Decidió llevar la promesa en su brazo, esperó pacientemente y se dejó consentir. Porque así es como había sido siempre y él no conocía más. Sin embargo, nunca dejó de sentir que eso no era precisamente lo que él buscaba.

Y cuando logró asimilar lo que la existencia de _hermanos dragones_ significaba... esperó cada vez con más ansia la llegada de su maestro.

 _Ven_ , quiso decir, _y trae a aquellos que son iguales a mí. Te protegeré en tu travesía por las ciudades, reinos e imperios. Ven, déjame ser sólo una estrella más. Y formar parte de tu cielo._


End file.
